The Love Life of a World Conqueror
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A one-shot SuzaLulu fic. He might be someone that would conquer the world, but still, he was a teenager that had some issues with his love life.


Title: The Love Life of a World Conqueror

Rating : T

Characters/Pairings: SuzaLulu

Disclaimers: As usual, Code Geass is not ours. It belongs to Sunrise instead, that magnificently make us scream with frustration many times when watching it, yet still manages to make us love the show.

Warning: Somewhat sappy with crack and fluff as spices…

Lelouch vi Britannia, as a prince, was a charming and kind little boy. When he was stripped off of his status and became Lelouch Lamperouge, he still maintained to be an attractive boy with a bit of angst that only enhanced his beauty. When he was given the Geass and donned his mask under the name of Zero, he showed his hidden aristocratic side and became a prevailing ruler like what was decreed of all the Royal Family of Britannia. Yet, though he was charming, though he was smart, though he was powerful, one fact still remained.

He was merely a seventeen year old boy with a pathetic love life.

C.C. recognized that fact, and she had gotten used to it. Though at times, she began to reconsider his decision of granting the Geass to Lelouch when the boy seemingly had not made peace with his raging hormones. She knew it was a rather rushed decision and she also knew that it might be better if she waited for a few years to let the boy develop into a more mature man. Like the saying went, patience was virtue. But when you had already lived eternity in literal sense, patience was something that should go with the trash to the pigsty.

And Lelouch, though had not yet seen eternity for himself, seemed to share the sentiment. It was clearly shown in the way he slammed the door to his room shut with a loud bang one afternoon.

C.C. calmly looked up from some stupid woman magazine she was reading to see a fuming Lelouch dumping his backpack to the ground. The fact that Lelouch had a woman magazine in his room overlooked, C.C. tilted her head to get a better view of his seething accomplice. Seeing Lelouch being irritated was one of the few things she greatly enjoyed.

"That idiot pig-headed jerk!" was all Lelouch said before he slumped his body to the bed.

C.C. smiled knowingly.

"Were you dumped by that Suzaku boy again?" she asked.

"I was not dumped!" Lelouch countered him with such fury in his eyes. Oh yes, she enjoyed making that boy even angrier. "He is just too stupid to see the logic behind my perfectly reasonable proposal. What kind of idiot who will still fight for a country that has destroyed your motherland, accused you of treason, and placed you in a suicidal mission every single time?"

She raised her hand, "Suzaku Kururugi."

"Don't answer my question," Lelouch spat.

"Well, this is rare," she said, rolling on the bed to get a hold of her dear beloved Cheese-kun. "Usually you are so intent on me answering your questions."

"Not this time, thank you very much," Lelouch grit his teeth before, she observed, his expression turn somber and his gaze softened. "I just don't like it… I try so hard to destroy Britannia and there the person so precious to me challenged death…"

"The pig-headed one?" she smirked.

"Shut up, you witch!" Lelouch harshly said. "You know what I mean. I want to create a better world but should I lose my precious person in the process? Why must I love him anyway? You must have done something to me! I know that, you closet yaoi fangirl, you must have slipped something into my drink!"

C.C. frowned a little, "Being heartbroken is bad for your brain."

"I am not heartbroken," Lelouch said defiantly. "And before you say it, no, I am not in denial."

She just gave him a look that say 'whatever you say, my dear' and went back to the stupid magazine. She knew Lelouch would be back to his normal self given some time. To be more precise, Lelouch would be back to his normal self once that Suzaku boy phoned to say some stupid cheesy lines to him. The main problem was, when would that cute albeit a little idiotic boy named Suzaku Kururugi phone him. She was okay with an angry Lelouch but an angry Lelouch would less likely go out to buy her some cheese deluxe pizza with extra Tabasco sauce. And _that_ was not okay.

She could just hope those stupid boys would soon settle things out between them. She needed her cheese deluxe pizza. And the extra Tabasco sauce too, she reminded herself.

As if answering her hope, Lelouch phone began to ring from inside his backpack. And that time, she decided to take the matter into her own hands.

Literally.

C.C. was forever thankful for her agility that made her capable of diving for Lelouch's backpack swifter than the boy himself. With a smug smile she fished out Lelouch's cell phone and read Suzaku's name being displayed on the screen. Under Lelouch's terrified gaze, she flipped the phone open.

And pressed the loudspeaker button. Well, she wanted to have her share of fun.

"Lelouch," Suzaku's voice came from the phone. "Are you there?"

Lelouch said nothing, apparently still in some kind of shock. Oh, that poor boy.

"Are you angry at me?" the voice continued albeit the lack of response from Lelouch. "I'm sorry, okay. For… for whatever. I don't know what I've done wrong but _surely _I've done you wrong because you seem very angry at me for some reason and… I'm so very sorry. I don't want you to be angry at me, so could we please talk about this?"

Until this point, Lelouch was still unresponsive.

"I will wait for you," Suzaku resumed his talking via the cell phone. "I will be waiting at out usual spot. No matter how long, I will wait for you. Please, Lelouch, at least come see me. You can yell at me, you can punch me, but please let me see you and let me know what I've done wrong so I won't do that again. I will be waiting for you, I promise you this. So please, come to me. I love you."

There was a click after that, indicating that Suzaku had ended his phone call. Silence ensued. C.C. glared at Lelouch in a perfect soundless inquiry that said 'now what would you do?' while Lelouch just stared evenly at her. For a moment the two uttered no words until Lelouch spoke again.

"I won't go," he said. "Give me my cell phone."

"You _will_ surely go," C.C. said with such certainty. "And then I will give your phone back."

"I hate him," Lelouch grumbled.

"Wrong," C.C. sighed. "You love him."

"He's an idiot!"

"But you love him."

"He's siding with my enemy!"

"You still love him."

"He always insists to be on top!"

"And therefore," C.C. smirked. "You love him even more."

"I do not!" Lelouch said with a way that clearly implied otherwise. C.C. raised one of her eyebrows, and Lelouch mumbled something that she did not quite manage to hear. But she did hear his next words of, "You really think I should go?"

C.C. smirked again. That boy was a lost cause in cases involving one person named Suzaku Kururugi.

"Change your clothes first," she demanded. "Wear your white overcoat. It complements your skin tone nicely and is easy to discard off once the situation proceeds."

"Nice idea," Lelouch said as he walked to his dresser to do her instruction. C.C. was not a bit surprised at seeing the boy so easily changed from his 'I hate Suzaku' mindset into his 'I must look perfect for Suzaku' attitude. Yeah, how could she get surprised when said scene had occurred for… oh, maybe more than twenty times already?

Watching Lelouch leaving for his 'date', she managed to nicely command him of buying her some cheese deluxe pizza with extra Tabasco sauce. She hoped Suzaku would succeed in cheering Lelouch up. She had noticed that the happier Lelouch was, the more wiling he would be to spend his money on buying her pizza. And usually the amount of happiness Lelouch possessed, as being indicated by his expression, was significantly connected with Suzaku's effort, as being indicated by the number of kiss marks the boy possessed after his dates.

"You know, Marianne," C.C. said thoughtfully to no one in particular after Lelouch left the room. "I think your son has some issues."

Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia or Lelouch Lamperouge or Zero or whatever identity he was using, really had some issues. But she was fine with that, as long as the boy still remembered to buy her pizza.

With extra Tabasco sauce, of course, she reminded herself.

- the end –

(A/N: Well, we're ready to catch anything that you will throw for us, so please review? giving you a hopeful puppy eyes)


End file.
